darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Minigames
Minigames (formerly known as Activities) are small games in which a player (or players) set out to complete a certain objective. These games sometimes allow players to gain experience and items. They are identified with a red star icon on the map. Minigames can be repeated, unlike quests or miniquests which can only be completed once. In the Mage Arena minigame, Kolodion cannot be refought after defeating his fourth form, but the arena itself can still be used afterwards. All minigames used to require membership, although now six are available to free-to-play players: Clan Wars, Duel Arena, Fist of Guthix, The Great Orb Project, Cabbage Facepunch Bonanza and Treasure Hunter. All the minigames currently available in RuneScape are listed below, each with a short description and a link to the main article. Minigames Minigames are classified as either Safe or Dangerous depending on whether items are or are not kept on death. Safe There are two types of safe minigame: safe combat, and no combat. Minigames with safe combat will see players fight monsters or other players, and if/when they die they will respawn in a designated area in the minigame with all their items. Minigames with no combat have no monsters or player-versus-player areas, so players cannot be killed - however, if players are poisoned outside the minigame area, and then do not cure themselves when entering the area, they can still die from the poison. In such cases, players will receive a gravestone. Some minigames can also be dangerous while travelling to it, while safe inside. Before the Wilderness and Free Trade update, going to minigames located in the Wilderness, such as Fist of Guthix and Clan Wars, could be dangerous, as there were Revenants roaming the Wilderness. Revenants were removed on 1st of February, because the Wilderness was made PvP again. Dangerous Items will be lost upon death, and depending on the minigame, you may or may not get a gravestone. Player versus player/monster These minigames involve the use of combat skills to fight players or monsters. * members only Skill These minigames focus on certain skills to achieve a goal. * members only Combat skilling These minigames feature both combat and the use of skills. *All here are members only. Miscellaneous Other minigames that can be played and do not fit into the above categories. * members only Training areas similar to minigames The following training areas are not official minigames designated by Jagex, despite having some aspects in common with them. * members only See also *Distractions and Diversions *Grand Exchange Market Watch/Minigames *Grand Exchange Market Watch/Combat minigames Trivia *Minigames were renamed activities in March 2010. However, Jagex slowly began to call them minigames again throughout 2011 and as such they are called minigames again. *An update in January 2012 caused the death mechanic of the overworld to spill over into minigames, and as a result many players lost millions of gold pieces in equipment when they died in 'safe' minigames, respawned at their default points outside the minigames, and were unable to reenter the minigame to retrieve their equipment from their gravestones. As Jagex did not agree to a rollback, this is the single most damaging bug in minigames in all of RuneScape's history. cs:Minigamesnl:Activiteitenfi:Activitiesno:Minigames(Minispill)es:Actividades Category:List Category:Minigames Category:Wikia Game Guides activities